The present disclosure relates to laser sighting devices for weapons and, more particularly, to a safety feature for laser devices having a dual mode laser operable in either or both a higher power mode and a lower power mode of operation.
Laser sighting or targeting systems are known in the art for sighting a firearm or other form of weapon on an intended target. Commonly, a laser sight is mounted on a firearm, such as an accessory mounting rail. When properly aligned with the barrel of the firearm, the laser will direct a beam to the target, which will appear as a dot on the target where a bullet or other projectile will strike when the weapon is fired. Known laser sights generally comprise one or more laser devices configured to emit a laser beam onto a target for the purpose of aiding the user in aiming the barrel of a firearm or weapon. Such laser sights may have one or more lasers of varying and/or variable intensities to be used in different scenarios.
One advantage of the present development is that it provides a safety improvement to laser sighting devices and assemblies by preventing actuation of a laser at certain power or intensity levels, e.g., when eye-safe operation of the laser device is desired.
It will be recognized that laser devices employing the presently disclosed safety system may advantageously be used in connection with military or tactical firearms, but the present development may be used in connection with all manner of laser devices, including aiming, targeting designating, and range finding devices and all manner of weapon types and calibers.